<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A new generation by Embersnight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408533">A new generation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight'>Embersnight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersnight/pseuds/Embersnight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy run's away, has a child and her name is clementine. This has been sitting in my drafts for a bit and I will probably start to work on it again. Either way, mystery will follow.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Clementine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Candle wicks flicker gently as she brushes past them, book in hand, pacing back and forth. Her father hadn't been forthcoming with information about his past, especially the years of 15-18. She had learned to not push the subject. During one of her casual wanders through the cottage, she had found a journal. So, being bored with nothing to do, she read it. Currently, she was rereading it. The words swirling through her head, soaking in every detail. From the date, December 31, 2020, her father must have been only 16 years old. </p><p>Honestly, traveling has been the worst part of escaping Dream. It is cold, and long, and I get farther away from everyone I knew, from the country I fought to build. But I don't regret it. They left me alone, and forgot me. I will admit I miss them, but only because no one will ever read this. I don't plan on going back. They took everything I loved and cared about away from me. I have nothing left to want.</p><p>-_-</p><p>Happy 17th birthday to me. Not like it really matters. Honestly, I don't mind traveling as much as I used to. It means I am truly free. I'm not running anymore. They won't find me anyways. I always though I would spend my Birthday with my family but I don't think I have any anymore. My only goal now is to find a nice village to settle near, build a little house, and go by a different name. I want to chose what they call me. I want to chose for me for the first time in my life.</p><p>-_-</p><p>I have been talking to this lovely lady. I like her. I can imagine a life with her. To imagine I could have died. I may tell her eventually. </p><p>-_-</p><p>I have a child. I can't be happier.</p><p>She finished for her second time. Her father and mother had never told her. But was she mad? Her uncle's and grandfather had abandoned her father. She doesn't think she even cares much. Clementine doesn't take people's excuses when they hurt another. You made that choice. She loves her father, he was all she had left. Clementine's mother died along with her younger brother on child birth. </p><p>Her dad visited their grave each day, taking care of it and tending to the flowers. He listened to music at sunset by them. She went with him each night. Today, he was in a meeting with the village about something or other. Clem didn't know why her dad was involved but apparently, he was a good fighter and after finding the journal, she knew why. </p><p>Knock knock knock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. People from the past.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clementine meets someone she never thought she would meet, and being the amazing person she is, ties them up while she waits for her dad to get home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The knock startled Clementine, she certainly wasn't expecting anyone and her father had keys if he needed to get in. Carefully making her way to the door, she peeped out a tiny hole in the door, ment to help you see who was outside it. She did her best to not gasp as she saw a man with big gray wings, another man with pink hair, and a man who seemingly was transparent behind them.</p><p>She stepped away quietly as they winged man knocked again. She knew who they due to the discriptions in her father's journal, which he wrote as to not forget his family. They may have hurt him but he stilled loved them. She could hear them quietly whispering outside the door.</p><p>Clementine quickly made up her mind and grabbed a potion she had been working on recently. She opened the door just enough to throw the potion at them before closing as to not get hit with it herself. She heard a few gasps before 2 thumps and a slight popping sound and another thump after that.</p><p>She opened the door and raged the men in with out much effort, you don't get muscles from mining for nothing. She draged them into a stack and tied them up, not worrying about how tight she was making them. She probably used more rope then was nessicary but she wasn't complaining. </p><p>She glanced at the clock, which read half past 5. Her dad would be home soon so they could make it to the grave before 8, when the sun set. All she had to do was wait patiently for the meeting he was in to end. It was only a few minutes before her father unlocked the door again and entered the house.</p><p>Shock was probably the best way to describe her father's face. He was seeing people he had run away from a long time ago, knocked out a tied up, one of them a tengible ghost, and he daughter sitting patiently on the couch. He had definetly taught her well but he didn't expect this.</p><p>Clementine looked up at her dad once he wanted the house a couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips at his face. "The potion should last a few more minutes so you can talk to them then but they will probably be super confused." Yeap, he definitely thought her well, his smart girl always coming up with plans on her toes that always worked well for some reason.</p><p>Tommy, who now goes by Christopher, Chris for short, just stood there. He had just been at a meeting about how more people where coming the their village, apparently looking for someone named Tommy, which he definitely didn't freak out about a little bit. Not that any of them knew it was him but it didn't help his nerves. So to come home to his daughter having knocked them out, tied them up, and managed to do that to both a feared warrior, a ghost, and a powerful avian was kinda shocking.</p><p>This was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Music as the sun sets.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff because it is about to get real angsty</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stepped through the threshold, gently closing the door behind him. He walked over to the couch, where Clementine was sitting, his old journal in her hands. He sighed, knowing he would have along night full of explanations and revisiting old wounds long scarred over. He wasn’t ready but he knew he never truly would be. He had run away instead of staying, done with trying to fix others’ problems plus his own. He had only fixed parts of his problems but he never dwelled on them long enough to truly fix them. Now was as good a time as any.</p><p>However, that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to try and avoid it a little longer. He has other, more important things to do. He gently pulled Clementine to her feet, gave her a quick hug, and told her to grab her jacket. Tommy walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a book from it, opening it to reveal several discs. Grabbing one towards the bottom, he shelved the book again, gently as to not disturb anything around it. He still had his coat on and simply opened the door, Clementine walking out first. He resisted the urge to look behind him and simply closed it again.</p><p>A meandering trail leads to a small hill, a pond in front of it, and a tree on the top. If you looked closely, you might notice a small jukebox, as well as a headstone, flowers planted around it. The pair sat down, Tommys back to the tree, his arm around Clememtines shoulder. The disc began to play and Tommy sang lyrics he had written. Clementine remembered little of her mother, but she did remember the small things her mother had left for her. She apparently had her mother’s love, and caring, as well as her spunk. She had her mother’s eyes, hazle with specks of blue throughout. The music ended, and the sun had almost set completely by the time they stood up, walking back towards their cottage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I had writer's block but I am back! Next chapter should be up very soon. Also, it is short but I wanted to give yall something after being gone for so long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clementine learned her father history.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After situating everything, aka moving his unconscious relatives to somewhat comfortable positions and making it safer so that when they woke up, they wouldn’t…….. Tommy didn’t know what but he didn’t want to take any chances. They probably wouldn’t wake up for a bit, so he started to make dinner. Clementine sat on a stool instead of on the counter like she usually did. Tommy decided to bite the bullet and began to speak; </p><p>“I guess you must have read my old journal, which probably gives some information but you deserve to know the full story. My old name is Tommy, but I haven’t been him for a long time. I changed so much I am no longer that same person. I am not the boy who lost his childhood to war and grew up to fast. I am not the boy who hid his insecurity under boisterous laughter and crude jokes. Tommy was an orphan and was adopted by Phil, the man with the wings. Phil ended up leaving him to himself, doing whatever he did with Techno. I believe at one point they had an empire. Tommy was left with Wilbur, who raised him. Eventually, Tommy meets Tubbo, his best friend. All three of them ended up in Essimpie, which was ruled by a man named Dream. It was good for a while but it didn’t stay that way.”</p><p>He put all the ingredients into a pot and left it to boil, sitting down next to his daughter. “Along with Eret and Fundy, they made a nation. They fought wars, a lot of them. Eret betrayed them but made up for it later. Fundy was Wilbur’s son, though he became an orphan. Eventually, after gaining independence, an election was held. A man named Schlatt won, and he exiled Tommy and Wilbur. Wilbur went insane, Techno Joined them at one point, and Wilbur ended up blowing up L’manburg, which was called Manburg at the time, after Schlatt had a heart attack. Phil Killed Wilbur after he pleaded for him to stab him. Techno spawned Withers, everything was obliterated, and that was when Tommy began to die. Tommy had died with La’Manburg, which he gave so much for. He changed his name to Christopher, Chris for short, and I left. I ended up here, meet your mother, and you know the rest of that story.” </p><p>Clementine listened intently through the whole thing, learning more about her father. She learned who he used to be, and about his family and friends, who betrayed him and left him alone. Puzzle pieces began to click into place, like why her father hated loud explosions, why he was such a great fighter, why he had so many scars. If she wasn’t so deep in thought, she may have just killed the three in the living room, which would have been ironic, but she was still deep in thought. </p><p>Letting his child process the sheer amount of information he had just dumped on her, Chris stirred the soup, and rhythmic action calming his thoughts. He heard shifting from the living room and left the soup to simmer, Lifting Clementine into his arms, which was easy because being 6 foot 6 and being ripped makes caring anything easy. He carried her Bridal stile, because she was basically in her own world, processing everything. He sat her on the couch before turning to Tommy’s old family, technically his old family.</p><p>It would definitely be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Am I delaying writing the big angst feast? yes. Why? It is gonna hurt to write. I will update soon-ish, I have to do school but you will get more.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Final.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This was sitting in my draft's. Can't remember if I ever posted it. Discontinued but here is a tiny bit more. If I already published this, oh well.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stepped through the threshold, gently closing the door behind him. He walked over to the couch, where Clementine was sitting, his old journal in her hands. He sighed, knowing he would have along night full of explanations and revisiting old wounds long scarred over. He wasn’t ready but he knew he never truly would be. He had run away instead of staying, done with trying to fix others’ problems plus his own. He had only fixed parts of his problems but he never dwelled on them long enough to truly fix them. Now was as good a time as any.</p><p>However, that doesn’t mean he isn’t going to try and avoid it a little longer. He has other, more important things to do. He gently pulled Clementine to her feet, gave her a quick hug, and told her to grab her jacket. Tommy walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a book from it, opening it to reveal several discs. Grabbing one towards the bottom, he shelved the book again, gently as to not disturb anything around it. He still had his coat on and simply opened the door, Clementine walking out first. He resisted the urge to look behind him and simply closed it again.</p><p>A meandering trail leads to a small hill, a pond in front of it, and a tree on the top. If you looked closely, you might notice a small jukebox, as well as a headstone, flowers planted around it. The pair sat down, Tommys back to the tree, his arm around Clememtines shoulder. The disc began to play and Tommy sang lyrics he had written. Clementine remembered little of her mother, but she did remember the small things her mother had left for her. She apparently had her mother’s love, and caring, as well as her spunk. She had her mother’s eyes, hazle with specks of blue throughout. The music ended, and the sun had almost set completely by the time they stood up, walking back towards their cottage.</p><p>After situating everything, aka moving his unconscious relatives to somewhat comfortable positions and making it safer so that when they woke up, they wouldn’t…….. Tommy didn’t know what but he didn’t want to take any chances. They probably wouldn’t wake up for a bit, so he started to make dinner. Clementine sat on a stool instead of on the counter like she usually did. Tommy decided to bite the bullet and began to speak; </p><p>“I guess you must have read my old journal, which probably gives some information but you deserve to know the full story. My old name is Tommy, but I haven’t been him for a long time. I changed so much I am no longer that same person. I am not the boy who lost his childhood to war and grew up to fast. I am not the boy who hid his insecurity under boisterous laughter and crude jokes. Tommy was an orphan and was adopted by Phil, the man with the wings. Phil ended up leaving him to himself, doing whatever he did with Techno. I believe at one point they had an empire. Tommy was left with Wilbur, who raised him. Eventually, Tommy meets Tubbo, his best friend. All three of them ended up in Essimpie, which was ruled by a man named Dream. It was good for a while but it didn’t stay that way.”</p><p>He put all the ingredients into a pot and left it to boil, sitting down next to his daughter. “Along with Eret and Fundy, they made a nation. They fought wars, a lot of them. Eret betrayed them but made up for it later. Fundy was Wilbur’s son, though he became an orphan. Eventually, after gaining independence, an election was held. A man named Schlatt won, and he exiled Tommy and Wilbur. Wilbur went insane, Techno Joined them at one point, and Wilbur ended up blowing up L’manburg, which was called Manburg at the time, after Schlatt had a heart attack. Phil Killed Wilbur after he pleaded for him to stab him. Techno spawned Withers, everything was obliterated, and that was when Tommy began to die. Tommy had died with La’Manburg, which he gave so much for. He changed his name to Christopher, Chris for short, and I left. I ended up here, meet your mother, and you know the rest of that story.” </p><p>Clementine listened intently through the whole thing, learning more about her father. She learned who he used to be, and about his family and friends, who betrayed him and left him alone. Puzzle pieces began to click into place, like why her father hated loud explosions, why he was such a great fighter, why he had so many scars. If she wasn’t so deep in thought, she may have just killed the three in the living room, which would have been ironic, but she was still deep in thought. </p><p>Letting his child process the sheer amount of information he had just dumped on her, Chris stirred the soup, and rhythmic action calming his thoughts. He heard shifting from the living room and left the soup to simmer, Lifting Clementine into his arms, which was easy because being 6 foot 6 and being ripped makes caring anything easy. He carried her Bridal stile, because she was basically in her own world, processing everything. He sat her on the couch before turning to Tommy’s old family, technically his old family.</p><p>It would definitely be a long night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If yall want to yoink this story, go for it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think I wrote this at least 2 weeks ago but yeah. Also a different style of writing but I like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>